secretos del pasado
by ladynarnya
Summary: Edward Cullen tenia una voluntad de hierro, conseguia todo lo que queria. Bella Swan presentia algo muy peligroso en aquel hombre. Para Edward el pasado era una puerta cerrada. Cuando un simple viaje se convierte en un juego de supervivencia...
1. Chapter 1

ADAPTACION: LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, PONDRE AL FINAL EL NOMBRE DE LA AUTORA, LOS

PRESONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER.

**SUMMARY**

Edward Cullen tení auna voluntad de hierro para conseguir lo que quería y quería a Bella Swan, pero ella presentia que había algo muy peligroso en aquel pasado era una puerta cerrada. Un viaje que lo cambia todo.

**PROLOGO.**

Aquella noche le diria que no pensaba verlo más.

Bella Swan contemplaba la noche a través del frente de ventanales de la casa que de su madre tenía en la playa. Estaba lloviendo otra vez una circustancia habitual durante el invierno en la peninsula de Olimpic. El tiempo entonaba con su estado de animo: estaba callada, reflexiva y un tanto melancolica por lo que podría haber sido.

Pero estaba convencida de que la decisión que habia tomado era la correcta. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo jugando con fuego y, si no se apartaba, se quemaría.

Edward Cullen, el hombre al que, mentalmente, calificaba de "fuego", se acercó por detrás, moviendose con el andar sigiloso que a ella, a veces, le resultaba intrigante y otras irritante. No le parecía normal que un hombre se moviera sin hacer el menor ruido.

-Cuando tu madre y tu padrastro regresen de su viaje a Nueva Zelanda, tendremos que buscar otra excusa para tus visitas de fin de semana-comentó Edward con la voz sombría que armonizaba con su manera de andar.- No podrás decir que sólo vienes a Forks a regar las plantas y a recoger el correo de tus padres durante su ausencia.

-No-corroboró Bella, y aceptó la copa de coñac que Edward le servía.

Bella tomó un sorbo y decidió esperar un poco más antes de explicarle que no necesitaría más excusas para ir en coche desde Port Angeles hasta Forks. A partir de aquella noche, el único motivo de aquel viaje sería hacer una visita a su madre y a su padrastro y, a pesar de lo mucho que quería a su madre, Renee , y le agradaba el hombre con quien se había casado, no tenía intención de pasarse todos los fines de semana allí, en Forks , con ellos.

-Estas muy callada-comentó Edward, cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo, y no le sonrió cuando se llevó la enorme copa a los labios. Edward Cullen raras veces sonreía, pero sus ojos de color verde brillaban con cálida promesa.

-He trabajado mucho esta semana-Bella justificcó su estado de ánimo con ligereza, pero sitió un pequeño estremecimiento de inquietud. Un repentino fogonazo de intuición femenina le reveló lo que Edward estaba pensando. Aquella noche, pretendía poner fin al cauteloso e intrincado juego de atracción y sensualidad en el que habían participado durante un mes. Aquella noche, Edward pensaba llevarla a la cama.

Que ironía, pensó Bella, que pensara dar el paso la misma noche en que ella había resuelto cortar por lo sano aquella peligrosa relación. Después de todo, debía rondar los treinta.

Claro que precisar la edad de Edward Cullen era casi tan dificil como concretar cualquier otro aspecto sobre él. De hecho, era la incapacidad de obtener de Edward algo mas que datos superficiales sobre su persona lo que había impulsado a Bella a romper la relación antes de que fuera más lejos.

Un hombre que, ni aun siendo interpelado de la forma más velada, revelaba nada sobre su pasado, que no mostraba interés alguno por el futuro, que no daba explicaciones sobre su aparente desahogo económico, que solo hablaba del presente, como si se hubiera materializado de la nada hacía apenas un año, un hombre así no podía creer en la clase de relación sincera y abierta en la que Bella creía. Lo más sensato sería poner fin a aquella amistad antes de que alcanzara las proporciones de un amorío en toda regla.

Bella repasó mentalmente lo poco que sabía se Edward. Era amigo de su padrastro, pero Phil Evans no daba la impresión de saber mas sobre él que cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, setía un sincero afecto por Edward. Igual que la madre de Bella. Se lo habían presentado hacía un mes, poco antes de partir hacia Nueva Zelanda.

Además de saber que a sus padres les agradaba su vecino, Bella tambien sabía que Edward tenía dinero. AAl menos, lo bastante para poseer una de las lujosas casas de piedra de primera línea de playa próximas

a Forks. Bella la había visto por fuera, con el muro de piedra que Edward había encargado levantar alrededor, pero no había sentido deseo alguno de entrar. En las dos ocasiones en las que él la había invitado a cenar allí, Bella había dado la vuelta al ofrecimiento y lo había animado a cenar con ella en la casa de sus padres. La perspectiva de franquear la gigantesca verja de hierro forjado que resguardaba la fortaleza que Edward tenía por hogar, la incomodaba. Era como si, en el fondo de su ser más primitivo, temiera quedarse atrapada en ella.

Posiblemente, el aspecto más llamativo de Edward Cullen era su actitud de alerta constante y silenciosa, incluso cuando disfrutaba de una copa, como aquella noche. Su rostro, no falto de atractivo, exivía una fuerza y una aspereza que resultaban más cautivadoras que la belleza convencional. Tambien proclamaba un pasado, aunque Edward se negara en redondo a hablar de él. Los ojos verdes eran tan inescrutables como el resto de sus facciones, y la única emoción que Bella percibía en las profundidades de aquellos iris esmeralda era deseo carnal, aunque, tambien aquella noche, sabía controlarlo. Su pelo cobrizo lucía un corte elegante pero moderno.

Aquella noche, Edward llavaba un jersey negro de lana fina y unos pantalones de pinzas tambien negros. Ambas prendas realzaban su figura esbelta y musculosa. Bella sonrió con ironía al reparar en otro detalle intrigante sobre él.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-preguntó Edward con educación.

-Acabo de darme cuenta de que siempre te pones ropa oscura de noche. Si sales fuera con esta lluvia, te fundiras con la negrura.

-No pensaba salir fuera con esta lluvia.

-¿Guardas alguna camisa blanca en tu armario, por lo menos?¿O una roja?De día siempre vistes en tonos caqui, marrones y verdes, y de noche, de negro.

-Tengo un vestuario muy limitado. ¿Quieres que me suscriba a una revista de moda masculina?-inquirió en leve tono burlón. Pero Bella advirtió que lo sorprendía su irritación femenina.

Criticar los colores neutros de las prendas de Edward era ridículo, y ella lo sabía, pero era otro aspecto ínfimo e incomprensible de la vida de Edward que jamás podría cuestionar. En cierto sentido, era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Después de cuatro fines de semana, estaba cansada de intentar ahondar en la superficie que ofrecía Edward Cullen. Si quería vestirse con colores que le permitieran pasar inadvertido en su entorno, noche y día, allá él.

-Lo siento-murmuró con frialdad-Ha sido una descortesía por mi parte.

-Estas bastante tensa esta noche,¿verdad?¿Tan dificil ha sido la semana?

-Tengo muchos asuntos pendientes que debo ultimar antes de poder irme de vacaciones. Solo queda una semana-fue la evasiva de Bella, que miró de nuevo por la ventana.

La presencia callada pero amenazadora de Edward la turbaba más de lo que quería reconocer. Tal vez,porque había decidido no volver a verlo. Su lado más perverso siempre se preguntaría cómo habría sido entregarse, aunque sólo fuese un fugaz amorío, a Edward Cullen.

Al menos, se consolaría sabiendo que no podría haber sido nada más duradero. Un hombre como aquel jamás daría pie a la intimidad del matrimonio, pensó con amargura. Solo estaba renunciando a la perspectiva de un romance apasionado de corta duración, no a una relación amorosa duradera.

-He estado pensando en ese crucero por el Caribe que has reservado-dijo Edward con voz pausada, mientras movía en pequeños círculos la copa de armañac y contemplaba como se arremolinaba el líquido ambarino.

-¿Y que has pensado?-Bella lo escuchaba a medias, absorta como estaba en decidir cómo y cuando le diría que aquella era su última noche juntos.

-No veo por qué no podría acompañarte-musitó.

Bella se quedó sin aliento al considerar aquella posobilidad.

-El crucero estaba casi completo hace meses. Yo misma tuve suerte al conseguir la reserva.

-Siempre podría compartir tu camarote.-replicó Edward, y sus ojos verdes centellearon con patente promesa masculina.

Bella forzó una sonrisa distante, mientra sofocaba con vehemencia el pequeño brote de pánico suscitado por las palabras de Edward.

-Quizá cambies de idea antes de partir-sugirió él.

No se había movido, pero Bella tuvo la impesión de que estaba más cerca. Resistió el impulso de retroceder.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que, en ocasiones, resultas muy arrogante?

Edward no respondió. Pero claro, siempre hacía oídos sordos a las preguntas que no deseaba contestar .La observó en silencio durante un momento, mientras saboreaba el armañac.

-¿Crees que no estarás dispuesta a compartir una habitación conmigo para entonces?-inquirió por fin, con demasiada fluidez.

Era el momento de decirle que jamás estaría dispuesta a compartir con él una habitación. Pero vaciló, deseando tontamente poder prolongar un poco más el ánimo festivo de la velada. Ya no habría más fines de semana encantadores, intrigantes y frustrantes, y se sentía reacia a ponerles fin.

-¿Que tal si hablamos de otro tema?-sugirió con una desenvoltura que no sentía.

-Muy bien. ¿Quieres contarme los detalles de tu ajetreada semana?

Bella encogió los hombros con gesto airoso, bajo la tela de color rojo sangre de su vestido. La prenda, con sus mangas largas y los diminutos botones dorados del frente, se ceñía a su figura y perfilaba suavemente las curvas de sus senos, una esbelta cintura y unos muslos de mujer. Medía uno sesenta y nueve de estatura, pero ni siquiera con los tacones altos que lleveba podía mirarlo sin alzar la vista. Edward sobrepasaba el metro ochenta, y además de la altura, Bella sabía que jamás podría rivalizar con él en fuerza y coordinación. Se le ocurrió preguntarse si debería temer aquella fuerza. No, Edward no perdería el control solo por que ella le dijara que no pensaba verlo más. Dudaba muy seriamente que hubiese algo en el mundo que sacara a Edward de sus casillas.

Claro que, una vez más, lo conocía tan poco...

-No ha sido una semana tan terrible-empezó a decir en tono decidido-,aunque es cierto que he estado atareada. Mi jefe se ha propuesto ultimar unos documentos importantes antes de mi marcha para que pueda entregarlos en mano a ese genio excéntrico del que te hablé.

-¿El que vive como un recluso en una isla del caribe?

-El mismo. Tendré que bajar del barco en una de las escalas, ir en avioneta a la isla privada de ese chiflado y entregar los papeles personalmente. El piloto me llevará de regreso al puerto donde haya atracado el barco. No será dificil, y promete ser una excursión interesante. Eleazar dijo que mis vacaciones eran una coincidencia maravillosa. De no ser por el crucero, tendría que haber pagado a un mensajero. Siempre que tiene un envío para ese hombre, debe asegurarse de que se lo entregan en mano.

-Así,Denaly solo tiene que pagar la factura de un vuelo corto entre islas-gruñó Edward-Yo diría que, entre grandes cualidades de Eléazar Dénaly, se cuenta la de tacaño.

A pesar de la tensión creciente, Bella se permitió sonreir, y sus ojos marrones destellaron con fugaz picardía.

-¿Cómo te puede caer mal Eléazar, si ni siquiera lo conoces?

-Quizá no me agrade que su nombre surja con tanta frecuencia en nuestras conversaciones.

El humor desapareció de los ojos de Bella.

-No volveré a mencionarlo.

-No hagas promesas irreflexivas-le aconsejó Edward con ironía-Es tu jefe, y como hablamos mucho sobre tu trabajo, sin duda, su nombre saldrá más veces a relucir.

-Si hablo demasiado sobre mi trabajo en FlexGlad,es orque tu nunca quieres hablar del tuyo-replicó con aspreza.

Edward enarcó una ceja con vaga sorpresa.

-Me encantaría hablar de mis inversiones contigo, pero mis estrategias financieras siempre me parecen un poco aburridas comparadas con tu trabajo en el campo de la alta tecnología. En FlexGlad estáis en la vanguardia de la informática.

-No soy más que una secretaria de lujo-dijo Bella con ironía-Cierto que mi cargo parece un poco más prestigioso, pero te aseguro que las auxiliares administrativas pasamos mucho tiempo haciendo recados, salvando pequeños obstáculos y convenciendo a genios informáticos un tanto temperamentales de que deben cooperar con la dirección para crear un producto que responda a las necesidades del mercado. En realidad, no participo en la parte técnica del proceso, me limito a coordinar a los que intentan comercializarla.

-Si que tienes conocimientos técnicos. Mira cómo ayudaste a tu padrastro a instalar un ordenador en su casa.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-AAlgose me tiene que pegar, si trabajo todo el día entre ordenadores. Sinceramente, preferiria saber más cosas sobre tus inversiónes. ¿De verdad es eso lo que haces entre semana?¿Estudiar el Wall Street Journal?

-Ese periódico y otras publicaciones sobre cuestiones económicas. Aunque todavía me queda mucho que aprender. De hecho, quería que me ayudaras a instalar en mi casa un ordenador de ultima generación como el de Phil.

Bella se nogó a dejarse distraer.

-¿Desde cuándo dedicas todo tu tiempo a dirigir tus inversiónes?quiso saber Bella, con la esperanza de poder atisbar su pasado.

-Desde hace casi un año.

-¿Y antes?¿A qué te dedicabas?

Edward entornó los ojos, y Bella dedujo que estaba sopesando cada palabra, escogiendo el momento en el que cortaría el flujo de información sobre sí mismo. Siempre sucedía igual.

-Antes, me dedicaba a reunir el dinero que ahora tengo para invertir.

-¿Cómo?

-Aquí y allá.

Otra vez aquel muro. Bella ya estaba acostumbrada a darse de bruces contra él. Siempre que intentaba sonsacarle información más allá del año que llevaba en Forks, chocaba contra la misma barricada. Bueno, se tranquilizó con ánimo renovado, después de aquella noche, ya no tendría que preocuparse por ello.

-¿Heredaste el dinero, Edward?-preguntó incapaz de resistirse.

-No-Edward se acercó a ella y acarició la melena leonada que caía, lustrosa y elegante, sobre los hombros de Bella.- Hablemos de otra cosa, Bella. El pasado no me interesa, sólo el presente. Ya te lo he dicho.

-Varias veces-corroboró Bella, que tuvo que ahogar un pequeño suspiro. No tenía sentido seguir indagando, Edward eludiría todas las preguntas. Como aquella iba a ser la úlrima velada en su compañía, lo mejor sería procurar que fuera agradable. Con una brillante sonrisa, propuso un brindis-Por el futuro.

Edward paseó la mirada por su esbelta figura.

-Por el presente-corrigió, y también él elevó su copa.-Sobre todo por esta noche. He aprendido que el aquí y el ahora es lo único que cuenta de verdad en esta vida. -Edward acercó el borde de su copa a los labios de Bella y la inclinó con suavidad para que ella tomara un pequeño sorbo. Después, sin desviar la mirada de Bella, tomó un sorbo de armañac por el mismo lugar de la copa por el que ella había bebido.

Bella sintió el calor del propósito implícito en aquel gesto. Sujetó su copa con fuerza y se percató de que estaba tenblando un poco.

-Hablando de esta noche-empezó a decir en voz baja.

-Un tema mucho más interesante que el año pasado o el próximo.

-Sí, bueno, se esta haciendo tarde ¿no crees?-dijo Bella con forzada brusquedad.

-Has llegado bastante tade.

-Había muchos atascos en las afueras de Port Angeles. Ya sabes lo que pasa los viernes por la tarde, las autopistas se quedan colapsadas.

-Por fortuna, ése es uno de los aspectos de la vida moderna que no tengo que padecer. Vivir aqui, en la península, tiene sin duda grandes ventajas.-murmuró Edward. Hizo una pausa deliberada antes de continuar.- Pero en cierta forma yo tambien sufro los efectos de esos atascos.

-¿Cómo?

-Me paso los viernes por la tarde esperándote, sin saber cuánto vas a tardar. Y me preocupa que viajes por carretera.

-¡Pero si conduzco de maravilla!-exclamó Bella, sorprendida. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que Edward pudiera preocuparse. No parecía capaz de albergar una emoción tan inutil como la preocupación.

-Lo siento, pero saber que te consideras una buena conductora no impide que me preocupe-le dijo con ironía.

Bella no sabía cómo interpretar aquella confesión. Al fin de cuentas, aquél sería el último fin de semana que su conducción constituiría un problema para él.

-¿Alguna sugerencia?¿Que venga patinando sobre ruedas, por ejemplo?

-La verdad es que tengo alguans ideas que comentarte al respecto-repuso Edward, impertérrito.

-Te escucho-con la mirada puesta en la oscuridad del otro lado de los ventanales, Bella se percató de que Edward estaba escogiendo las palabras antes de hablar, como si quisiera abordar aquel asunto con mucha cautela.

-¿Cómo de importante es tu trabajo para ti?

Perpleja por la pregunta, Bella volvió la cabeza con curiosodad para mirarlo.

-Me da para comer y echar gasolina en el coche. Me permite pagar el alquiler y los impuestos. Yo diría que es muy importante.

-Yo podría pagarte todo eso.-le dijo Edward con suavidad. Bella se quedó helada.

-¿Que podrías qué?

-Ya me has oído, Bella, quiero que medites en la posobilidad de venir a vivir conmigo.-la determinación que impregnaba aquellas palabras bastaba para saber que hablaba en serio.

-¿Qué es esto, una broma de mal gusto?.-susurró Bella con voz tremula.-Nos conocemos desde hace un mes nada más, y sólo nos hemos visto los fines de semana.

-No voy a presionarte-la tranquilizó Edward-Sólo quiero que empieces a plantearte esa posibilidad. Una relación a distancia nos crearía, a la larga, bastante tensión.

-Si-corroboró Bella con amargura-Así es.

-Bella,¿te he molestado?

-Si estoy enojada, la culpa es solo mía.

Edward deslizó la mano bajo la cuea de la melena de Bella y apoyó la palma en la nuca para obligarla, suavemente, a volverse hacia él.

-Esta noche estas tensa como cuerda tirante de un arco-le dijo, y le acarició aquella zona sensible.

-Lo siento, quizá tenga algo que ver con la ausencia de remanticismo de tu pequeña propuesta-con furia se apartó de la mano de Edward-Hoy día, pedirle a una mujer que renuncie a su trabajo y vaya a vivir con un hombre como su amante a tiempo completo se considera de mal gusto, Edward. Creo que siempre se ha considerado así. ¿De verdad esperabas que diera botes de alegría al oír tu idea?

-Tranquilízate- dijo Edward, con un ápice de autoridad en la voz. Porque se trataba de una orden, concluyó Bella fugazmente, no sólo de una advertencia.

-No me estoy poniendo histérica, solo estoy irritada.

-Ya te he dicho que no pienso presionarte.

-Tienes razón, no me presionarás. Más bien, esperaras indefinidamente. Edward lo último que haría en la vida sería dejar mi trabajo.

-Estas yéndote por las ramas-la acusó en tono sombrío.-No te pido que renuncies a tu independencia económica.

-¿Ah, no? Eso era lo que parecía.

-Aunque dejaras mañana mismo de trabajar, siempre te quedaría tu herencia,¿no es así? ¿O te la has gastado toda?

Bella lo miró de hito en hito.

-¿Mi herencia? ¿Se puede saber de qué estas hablando?

-Tu madre mencionó una vez-contestó Edward con el ceño fruncido-que cuando ella heredó los bienes de su hermano, había cierta cantidad asignada a ti.

Bella no sabía si enfurecerse o echarse a reir.

-¿T dijo cuanto dinero recibí exactamente del tío Billy? Diez mil dólares. Edward, ni siquiera es mi sueldo de todo un año. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podría mantenerme con eso? Si estabas pensando en adueñarte de mi "fortuna", será mejor que revises tus planes. No soy una heredera.

Los dedos de Edward se cerraron con fuerza en torno a la copa, y la mirada verde se trasnsformó en un remolino de agujas de hielo.

-Sabes perfectamente que jamás he albergado tal propósito.

-Apenas te conozco-replicó Bella en tono lúgrube-¿Cómo voy a saber cuáles son tus propósito?

-Por el amor de Dios, Bella,al menos, dime que no me consideras capaz de querer adueñarme de tu dienero.-masculló Edward.

A pesar de la tensión y del resentimiento, Bella tuvo la delicadeza de retractarse de aquella acusación. Si de algo estaba instintivamente segura, era de que Edward tenía demasiado orgullo para vivir a costa de una mujer.

-Por supuesto que no te considero capaz-declaró, menos severa-Tienes razón. Esta noche estoy un poco tensa.

-Estaba convencido de que habías recibido de tu tío una cantidad que garantizaba tu independencia económica. Tu madre había insinuado que sólo trabajas para no aburrirte.

El humor relampagueó en los ojos de Bella.

-Mi madre ha estado viviendo en un mundo de fantasía desde que heredó esta casa y los beneficios de los bienes de mi tío. Cuando murió mi padre, tuvo que deslomarse a trabajar. De vez en cuando, el tío Billy se dignaba a enviarnos un pequeño cheque por Navidad, pero ésa era toda la ayuda que recibía de él. Nunca le agradó que mi madre se casara con un artista, asi que creía que tenía lo que se merecía.

-¿Tu padre era artista?

-Un artista fracasado, más bien-Bella sonrió-Un soñador. Te divertías mucho con él, pero no era ni un buen padre ni un buen marido. Vivía esperando a que lo descubrieran, pero la fama nunca llegó. Murió cuando yo tenía doce años. Mi madre tuvo que hacer equilibrios con el dinero y cuando murió mi tío, hará cosa de cinco años, de repente, era rica. Y a sabido disfrutar de su fortuna: viajes a Europa, ésta preciosa casa y un distinguido y encantador segundo marido. Se lo está pasando en grande y yo me alegro mucho por ella, pero la verdad es que apenas tiene control sobre la herencia. Son bienes gestionados por el banco de mi tio, y segun las estipulaciones del testamento, mi madre solo puede vivir de los beneficios. Cuando ella muera, la herencia se repartirá entre las organizaciones benéficas predilectas de mi tío. Como veras, el tío Billy no quería destruir mi ambición dejandome demasiado dinero en mi juventud-concluyó en tono cómico.

Edward pareció reflexionar sobre la situación durante unos momentos. Luego, asintió.

-Esta bien, así que sugerir que renuncies a tu trabajo es pedir demasiado. Lo entiendo. Pero estoy dispuesto a compensar la pérdida financiera. Cuidaré muy bien de ti, Bella. Creeme, puedo permitírmelo. Incluso podría pagarte el equivalente a tu sueldo actual si así te sientes más independiente económicamente.

Bella cerró los ojos con mucho desagrado.

-Hablas en serio ¿verdad?

-Totalmente. He meditado mucho sobre este asunto.

Bella movió la cabeza con admiración.

-¿Dónde has estado metido en estos últimos diez años Edward? El mundo ya no funciona de esa manera.

-¡Y tanto que sí!-replicó con suavidad-Te deseo, y creo que tú a mi también. Tu trabajo es un obstáculo porque nos separa geográficamente. Tengo dinero de sobra para los dos. Todo ello apunta a una solución muy clara.

-¿Que deje mi trabajo y viva aquí contigo?

-¿Por qué no?-inquirió Edward con ardor-Si de verdad quieres trabajar para no aburrirte, puedes ayudarme con mis inversiones. O puedes buscar alguna ocupación en Forks.

-¿Por ejemplo? ¿Abrir otra boutique refinada, como las muchas que hay?

-Bella-la previno Edward en tono de advertencia. Pero la íra hacía bullir la sangre de Bella. La controló con un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

-Hay otra opción.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Edward con mucho recelo.

-Podrías mudarte a Port Angeles.

Fue el turno de Edward de dirigirle una mirada penetrante.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Por que no?- repuso Bella con osadía-,Tu puedes trabajar en cualquier sitio.

-Prefieres vivir en Port Angeles pudiendo estar aqui, en la playa?-la provocó Edward-¿Prefieres el tráfico, los humos, la delincuencia y todo lo demás? Vamos Bella, sabes tan bien como yo que te encanta esta zona.

-A todoel mundo le encanta Forks y la península de Olympic.-replicó Bella con voz gélida-pero no todos pueden permitirse vivir aquí. Tú si, lo mismo que Phil y mi madre. Pero yo no pertenezco al mismo círculo financiero que vosotros. Seguramente tardaría meses en encontrar otro trabajo en esta zona, y no me lo pagarían tanto, ni sería tan interesante como el que tengo ahora.

-Ya te he dicho que puedo cuidar de ti.

-¡Y yo te estoy explicando que no pienso convertirme en una concubina profesional.

Edward contempló el rostro agitado de Bella y pareció llegar a una rápida conclusión.

-Estoy presionandote demasiado, y demasiado pronto-dijo en tono tranquilizador-Lo siento, Bella. No es preciso que discutamos esta noche sobre esta cuestión. Y no quiero echar a perder lo que nos queda de fin de semana. Dame tu copa, te seviré un poco más de armañac. Reconozco que Phil tiene un aladar exquisito. Tendré que comparle otra botella para sustituir la que hemos estado mermando tú y yo durante este mes.

Había desconcertado a Bella con su descabellada sugerencia de que abandonara todo y se convirtiera en su concubina. RResultaba alarmante escubrir que Edward ya había ideado planes de futuro para los dos. Para Bella, se hallaban al comienzo de una relación que, con el tiempo y la circustancias adecuadas, podría florecer en alfo valioso. Pero Edward ya daba por echo el aspecto íntimo de su amistad, y se concentraba en planear los detalles.

-Yo diría que estás confusa y muy enojada conmigo-comentó Edward, que volvió la cabeza para mirarla-. No hay necesidad de que te sientas así. Esta noche, no. No voy a presionarte, Bella. Sé que estas acostumbrada a ser independiente. Después de todo ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿Veinticuatro?-Bella asintió, al tiempo que se preguntaba adonde querría ir a parar.-Y vives sola desde hace tiempo.

-Desde que terminé el instituto.-corroboró con é para pagarme la carrera.

-Y nunca te has casado-prosiguió Edward, mientras regresaba con la copa de armañac-Así que nunca has tenido que adaptar tu estilo de vida al de otra persona,¿no?

-Nunca he sido una martenida, si te refieres a eso-le espetó.

-No, no me refiero a eso-gruñó Edward-y lo sabes.¿Nunca te has comprometido con nungún hombre, Bella? Te habrás enamorado de alguien durante los últimos veinticuatro años,¿no?

-Por supuesto-contestó Bella, con fingida despreocupación.

-¿Y bien?-la desafió-. Dime ¿que aprendiste de la experiencia?

-Sólo que quizá tenga razón sobre las relaciones a larga distancia-dijo con frialdad, y le dio la espalda antes de tomar un sorbo de armañac.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

¿ Para que contarselo?, se preguntó Bella con irritación. Edward no tenía derecho a indagar en su pasado cuando se negaba a contestar hasta las preguntas más superficiales sobre el de él. No tenía por que desenterrar el desengaño con Mike Newton. Hacía tiempo que lo había superado, y lo único que debía recordar de todo ello era la lección aprendida.

-Hace un par de años, me enamoré locamente de un hombre que viajaba mucho-se oyó decir en tono glacial-Era un ejecutivo de una empresa en Medio Oeste, y hacía negocios con la empresa en la que yo trabajaba. Sólo podíamos vernos cuando venía a Port Angeles, pero procuraba visitarme con la mayor frecuencia posible. Estaba encantado de que adaptara mi horario al de él, y yo encantada de hacerlo-Bella inclinó la cabeza, como si se riera de sí misma.

-Deduzco que no salió bien-dijo Edward con aspereza.

-No.

-¿Porque el factor de la distancia imposibilitaba que la relación fuera más allá? Bella precisamente es eso lo que intento decirte...

-¡No!-lo interrumpió con se debía solamente a la separación geográfica, aunque estoy segura de que al final habría sido un problema., sino a las muchas mentiras que se interponían entre nosotros. La distancia favoreció que él pudiera ocultar eses mentiras.

Bella percibió como Edward se quedaba inmovil detrás de ella.

-¿Qué clase de mentiras?

-Estaba casado.-contestó sin rodeos-Pasaron meses antes de que lo averiguara. Un compañero de trabajo fue quien me abrió los ojos. ¡Dios mío, qué estupida me sentí!

-¿Que hiciste?

Bella desechó los recuerdo amargos y humillantes y trató de concentrarse en la finalidad de aquella historia.

-Dejé mi trabajo porque no soportaba verlo ni siquiera por cuestiones profesionales. Tambien tuve el placer de decirle lo que pensaba de él. Pero lo único que saqué en claro de todo aquel embrollo fue una lección muy dura sobre la importancia de la confianza y la sinceridad en una relación. Y no me digas que no sé lo que supone adaptar mi estilo de vida al de otra persona. Mike Newton me obligó a realizar cambios importantes, ¡incluso buscar un nuevo trabajo!

-Bella, todo lo que me has dicho refuerza lo que desde hace rato intento explicarte. Mantener una relación a larga distancia resultará muy duro para los dos. Además de que ya te hecho de menos durante la semana, me preocupa que vengas en coche desde Port Angeles todos los vierne por la tarde. Tampoco me agrada tener que perguntarme dónde diablos estás cuando te llamo y no contestas al teléfono-añadió con un repentino énfasis que hablaba por sí solo.

Bella ladeó la cabeza.

-No sabía que me hubieses llamado esta semana.

Edward torció los labios con sarcasmo.

-El martes, el miércoles y el jueves por la noche, para ser exactos. En las tres ocasiones, habías salido.

Bella meditó en ello durante unos momentos, enormemente complacida porque le hubiese telefoneado. En seguida, sofocó aquella reacción. Después de todo, estaba a punto de poner fin a la relación, no a establecer un vínculo másíntimo-

-El martes por la noche, cené con un compañero de trabajo, el miércoles, fui a una fiesta de una amiga que va a tener un bebé y el jueves...-arrugó la nariz unos momentos, esforzandose por recordar-El jueves trabajé hasta tarde.

-Ya. ¿Con el bueno de Eléazar Dénaly?

-Ya te dije que estaba sudando tinta para ultimar esos documentos antes de mis vacaciónes-le recordó en voz baja.

-Lo único que sabía es que no estabas en casa.

Bella se dió la vuelta y lo sorprendió mirándola con demasiada intensidad. En aquel momento, se le ocurrió pensar que, de haber iniciado una relación amorosa con Edward Cullen, habría descubierto que era un hombre muy posesivo. El debió de leerle el pensamiento, porque sigió mirándola durante un largo momento antes de asentir.

-Tienes razón-le dijo-No me hizo gracia. Y cada vez me la hará menos. Quiero saber dónde estas y qué haces en cada momento, y no tener que preguntarme tres días seguidos si no estarás con otro hombre.

Bella se sorprendió reaccionando a la amenaza que encerraban aquellas palabras casi sin pensar.

-No te preocupes no tendrás que volver a preocuparte por eso.

Un brillo especulativo iluminó los ojos verdes de Edward.

-Me temo que si-dijo Bella con cautela.

Rehuyó la mirada penetrante de Edward y atravesó la estancia, impulsada por la acuciante necesidad de alejarse de aquel hombre. Se detuvo delante del fuego que ardía en la chimenea de granito negro. Edward lo había encendido antes de que se sentaran a saborear la cena de cangrejo y ensalada que habían preparado juntos.

-Bella, ¿qué intentas decirme, cariño?-preguntó con suavidad.

-No has entendido el sentido de la pequeña historia que te he contado hace unos minutos, Edward-dijo, con la mirada puesta en las llamas-La lección que aprendí con ese desengaño no fue que las relaciones a larga distancia son difíciles, sino que una buena relación debe basarse en la confianza y la sinceridad. Necesito saber que el hombre que exige de mi un compromiso es completamente franco y honesto. No quiero barreras ocultas, ni secretos, ni sorpresas desagradables.

-Diablos, yo no escondo una esposa y seis hijos en ninguna parte-le dijo con una insólita exibición de humor.-Palabras de honor-alzó una mano, con la palma hacia fuera.

Bella alzó la vista, pero se negó a dejarse influir por la broma.

-Pero eso yo no lo se. No puedo estar segura de nada sobre ti. Edward. Te niegas a hablar de tu pasado, y solo accedes a contarme los datos más básicos sobre ti. No te importa el futuro, sólo piensas en el presente. Es imposible que pueda llegar a conocerte.

-Bella-empezó a decir con aspereza-ya basta. Comprenso que estes un poco tensa esta noche y que hayas tenido mucho trabajo esta semana, pero...

-Edward, escúchame. No estoy tensa por exceso de trabajo, sino porque intento hallar una manera delicada de decirte que no pienso verte más. Un mes de intentos infructuosos por derribar ese muro que has construido en torno a ti me basta para saber que nuestra reladión, con separación geográfica o sin ella, no va a ninguna parte, y pretendo ponerle fin antes de que nos destruya a los dos.

Un estallido, similar al de una granada, de fuerza bruta y gélida furia masculina se produjo en la hermosa habitación. Bella empezaba a comprender que no había abordado bien el asunto, cuando el ruido del cristal al hacerse añicos se propagó por el aire.

Contempló, estupefacta, como la copa que Edward sostenía se desintegraba entre sus dedos. Durante un instante cargado de tensión, los dos se quedaron mirando los cristales que caían al suelo. La delicada copa de la madre de Bella había sucumbido a la presión aplastante de la mano de Edward.

El silencio glacial y tenso que reinaba en la estancia se quebró con la amenaza de Edward.

-No intentes huir. Ni siquiera llegarías a la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Edward, espera! No lo entiendes.

-Lo entiendo-respondió.

Edward sintió la furia y el deseo ardiente corriendo por sus venas, con una convinación poderosa como ninguna.

-Lo entiendo todo-repitió-. ¿Pensabas que podrias jugar conmigo durante un mes y, luego, irte?

-No estaba jugando contigo.

Edward contempló como retrocedía con la mano levantada, como si con aquel gesto pudiera aplacarlo o mantenerlo alejado. Avanzó hacia ella con paso sereno, deseando que comprendiera lo inevitable que sería el desenlace de aquella confrontación para los dos.

-Llevamos un mes haciendo las cosas a tu manera -dijo con aspereza-. Me he repetido hasta la saciedad que no debía presionarte, que te daría todo el tiempo que encesitaras. Queria que te sintieras a gusto conmigo.

-¡A gusto! ?Cómo voy a sentirme agusto con un hombre que se niega a compartir conmigo ningún detalle relevante de su vida?-le espetó. Sin dejar de mantener la distancia, Bella sorteaba los muebles en dirección a las puertas correderas del otro extremo del salón.

-He contestado tus malditas preguntas-masculló Edward-. Hemos charlado durante horas sobre todo tipo de cuestiones. Te agradaba tanto que me he pasado todos los fines de semana conversando contigo hasta las dos de la mañana.

-Pero nunca me cuentas nada.-gimió.

-¿Como que no? Te he contado todo lo que necesitabas saber. Todo lo que afecta a nuestras vidas. Sabes donde vivo, en qué trabajo y lo que opino sobre el estado de la economía, la política, la comida china y la defensa de las ballenas.

-Pero siempre que te pregunto sobre tu pasado, te niegas a contestar.

-Porque mi pasado carece de importancia para nuestra relación.-la informó con arrogancia-¿Quién te crees que eres para exigir explicaciones y respuestas con las que satisfacer tu curiosidad de mujer? Nunca te he mentido y nunca te mentiré, eso es lo único que necesitas saber. Si hay cuestiones de las que prefiero no hablar, es que no son importantes.

Edward vio las chispas se ira que saltaban en los ojos marrones de Bella y contempló cómo se debatía entre la furia y el miedo que el mismo había inspirado. Quería ver la cautela y la incertidumbre en su mirada porque eso significaría que, por fin, lo estaba tomando en serio. Pero, en parte, tambien respetaba la ira y el desafio. Desde que la vio, supo que deseaba a Bella Swan, y su orgullo era un ingrediente más de su persona. Edward se había prometido doblegar aquel sentimiento de orgullo e independencia con cuidado, y creía haber echo un buen trabajo hasta aquella noche.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que tu pasado carece de importancia?-lo retó Bella, mientras daba otro paso hacia atrás-. Podrías ser un...un criminal o un ladrón de joyas internacional. Incluso puede que estes viviendo aquí, en Forks, con un nombre falso. O quien sabe si no eres un asesino a sueldo que sólo tiene que hacer un par de trabajos al año y pasar el resto del tiempo rodeado de lujos. ¡Si es que vivir entre rejas de hierro y muros altos de piedra es llevar una vida lujosa, claro!

-Desde luego has dado rienda suelta a tu imaginación. No sospechaba que estuvieras forjando esa clase de fantasías.

-¿Qué fantasías quieres que imagine si no sé nada sobre tu pasado?

-Quiero que te olvides de mi pasado, no que inventes cuentos de hadas sobre mí.

-Tu te muestras bastante interesado en lo que he estado haciendo durante los últimos veinticuatro años- replicó Bella con ánimo vengativo.

-Solo porque tu estas dispuesta a hablar de tu vida. De lo contrario, habría respetado tu silencio.

-¡Estoy dispuesta a hablar de mi vida porque no tengo nada que ocultar!

-¿Insinúas que yo sí? Olvídalo, Bella, no voy a responder a tu provocación haciéndote ninguna confesión. Si pensara que debías saber algo, te lo habría dicho.

Bella alcanzó las puertas correderas y se vio obligada a detenerse. Alzó la cabeza con desafio y la luces empotradas del techo iluminaron sus rasgos tensos.

Bella no era una mujer hermosa, pero el brillo alegre e inteligente de sus ojos y la promesa de ternura y pasión de su cálida sonrisa habían cautivado a Edward desde el momento en que la vio. Objetivamente, sólo podía ser calificada de razonablemente atractiva, pero a él lo atraía gracias a una turbadora conbinación de factores: podía ser encantadora e ingeniosa o tierna y reflexiva; podía ser amable y perspicaz o agresiva y burlona. La sensualidad inherente a ella parecía creada especialmente para seducir a Edward. En resumen, ejercía un poder sobre el que no hacertaba a comprender por entero, pero que reconocía sin tapujos.

Lo que Bella no comprendía, al parecer, se dijo con crueldad, era que tambien él ejercia un poder sobre ella. O, al menos, pensaba establecerlo. Era hora de que lo entendiera.

-No voy a seguir adelante con una relación regida al cien por cien por tus normas, Edward. Tomaré mis propias decisiones sobre lo que considero importante o digno saber.

-Bruja arrogante -susurró Edward, no sin un ápice de admiración-.¿Crees que puedes poner fin a nuestro romance sólo porque me niego a satisfacer por completo tu curiosidad?

-Sí-declaró Bella con vehemencia-, lo creo. Puedo poner fin a esta relación por la razón que me plazca. De hecho, para ser precisos, no creo que pueda llamarse relación, y mucho menos, romance.

-¿Por qué solo te he dado besos de buenas noches? ¿Porque he dejado que me mandaras a casa, a una cama vacía todas las noches que hemos pasado juntos? Mujer si crees que lo nuestro no es una relación amorosa, te estas engañando. Sólo quería darte tiempo ¡maldita sea!

-¿Por qué? ¿Para que llegara a conocerte mejor?-preguntó con sarcasmo-. ¡Será una broma!

-He estado perdiendo el tiempo ¿verdad?-dijo Edward con voz lenta, y se detuvo a pocos pasos de distancia para observarla con atención. Bella tenía intención de salir disparada por las puertas correderas. Estaba a punto de cerrar los dedos entorno al pomo.

-Creo que soy yo la que ha estado perdiendo el tiempo –replicó Bella en tono pausado- Aunque puede que tengas razón. Puede que los dos hayamos cometido el mismo error. Es evidente que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, Edward. Creo que, cuando hayas tenido ocasión de meditar sobre ello, lo comprenderás. Necesitas una mujer felpudo que no desee una relación fuera del dormitorio.

-¿Y qué es lo que tu deseas, Bella? –preguntó Edward, mientras observaba, de forma inadvertida, la mano puesta sobre el pomo. Bella estaba cerrando los dedos muy despacio y, en cualquier momento, abriría la puerta y saldría corriendo. Se preguntó vagamente adonde pensaba huir que él no pudiera encontrarla. Tal vez, la dejaría correr unos metros en la noche húmeda para que aprendiera la lección. Una mujer empapada intentando escapar por una playa arenosa con unos ridículos tacones no tardaría en reparar en su propia vulnerabilidad.

-Deseo un hombre que pueda compartirlo todo conmigo: su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Un hombre que crea en las relaciones sinceras. También deseo a un hombre afín a mí y al mundo moderno, al menos, lo bastante para saber que lo último que debería ofrecerme es ser su amante mantenida.

Acto seguido llevó a cabo su intento de huida. Edward contempló casi con perezosa indulgencia cómo abría de golpe la puerta corredera y salía corriendo a la amplia terraza con vistas a la playa. Volvió la cabeza con nerviosismo para mirarlo por última vez.

-¿Adónde piensas ir Bella? – preguntó Edward con suavidad-. Mi casa es el refugio más cercano, y hay un largo paseo hasta Port Ángeles. ¿No crees una noche demasiado fría y lluviosa para huir?

Contempló el efecto de sus palabras mientras ella permanecía inmóvil, a la luz de la terraza. La furia t el miedo seguían entablando una lucha encarnizada en su mirada.

_¿Por qué intentas asustarme, Edward? ¿Cómo venganza por no dejarme seducir por ti?

-No pretendo asustarte, voy a hacerte el amor. Llevo esperándolo toda la noche y no pienso cambiar ahora de idea.

Edward dio un paso deliberado hacia la puerta corredera, y Bella perdió su arrojo. Se volvió y bajó corriendo los peldaños que descendían a la arena, para adentrarse en la húmeda oscuridad. Suspirando por la perspectiva de tener que mojarse, Edward fue tras ella. No tenía prisa, Bella no podía ir muy lejos. No era la primera vez que tendía una emboscada bajo la lluvia. La vestimenta en negro que el llevaba lo hacían invisible en la oscuridad.

Bella desesperada trató de analizar la situación. No podía correr con tacones, miró hacia la casa pero no vio nada. La lluvia la estaba calando hasta los huesos. Se preguntó con desolación cuanto tiempo esperaría Edward a que ella regresara. La había dejado estupefacta tras su violenta reacción a la decisión de poner fin a la relación.

No veía movimiento alguno en la terraza. Claro que, Edward se movía con absoluto sigilo. No debía seguir allí de pie, se estaba quedando helada. No tenía que temer a Edward, después de todo era amigo de sus padres. No se atrevería a desatar la ira de Phil y Renee.

Pero sabía tan poco de Edward Cullen…..no podía estar segura de que no recurriría a la violencia. Dio otro paso hacia la casa. ¿Y qué si Edward seguía allí? Lo pondría de patitas en la calle, después de todo la casa era de sus padres.

Bella estaba extrayendo fuerza de aquel pensamiento cuando la mano de Edward la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca. Bella abrió la boca para gritar pero la otra mano de Edward la silenció antes de surgir de entre las sombras.

-No es que tema que alguien pueda oírte y acuda en tu auxilio –dijo con voz ronca- Es que no quiero lastimarme los oídos.

A Bella le entró el pánico al comprender que era imposible escapar de su agarre. Forcejeó con frenesí, golpeando a Edward con su mano libre, hasta que él la inmovilizó con su cuerpo.

Logró pegarle un puntapié, Edward se impacientó y la inmovilizó pegándola contra su pecho, tomó su rostro y acercó los labios de Bella a los de él.

-¿Creías que podrías escapar de mí esta noche?- preguntó junto a su boca, bajo la lluvia-. Hace un mes que te espero. Sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, así que guarda tus garras, Bella. Esta noche descubrirás lo que de verdad importa entre nosotros.

-Suéltame, hijo de perra. Ya estoy harta de que dirijas esta "relación" a tu manera. Apuesto a que tienes algo que ocultar ¿verdad? A un hombre honrado y sensible jamás se le ocurriría comportarse así.

No pudo decir nada más, Edward le hizo tragarse sus insultos con la fuerza de su beso. Bella saboreó la lluvia en la boca de Edward, antes de sucumbir a la posesión del beso.

Durante un mes había estado imaginándose como sería hacer el amor con Edward. Los besos que le había dado habían sido comedidos. Edward solo había estado esperando el momento oportuno, comprendió Bella. Había ocultado la intensidad de su pasión.

Bella no pudo imaginar la excitación y el fuego que sentiría en sus brazos.

Edward acarició con su lengua todos los rincones de su boca, atormentándola, retándola, conquistándola hasta que Bella se quedó débil de deseo.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que podrías poner fin a lo nuestro sólo porque no obtenías respuestas a tus estúpidas preguntas?

Bella lo miraba fijamente. Ansiaba rendirse a la pasión que Edward desataba, pero se revelaba a la manera en que estaba sucediendo.

-No tienes derecho a obligarme a que me acueste contigo- dijo con desesperación.

-¿Que no tengo derecho, cuando te hago temblar de esta manera sólo con un beso? Tú eres la fanática de la verdad y la sinceridad, Bella, ¿por qué no reconoces que me deseas? Sólo te resistes ahora por lo obstinada e independiente que eres. Tienes que empezar a comprometerte, y yo te voy a enseñar el significado de esa palabra, esta noche.

-¡Edward, no! ¡Suéltame! –protestó Bella, cuando él la levantó en brazos y la llevó hacia la casa.

-Te haré el amor bajo la lluvia en otra ocasión, pero esta noche hace demasiado frío, necesitamos una ducha cliente y una cama tibia.

-Yo no necesito eso- Bella hundió las uñas en el brazo de Edward.

-Por supuesto que sí, solo que no está ocurriendo exactamente como tu querías. Habría hecho las cosas a tu manera, Bella, si no me hubieras arrojado el guante esta noche. Tenías que apretar demasiado las tuercas ¿verdad? Tienes mucho que aprender.

-Me niego a iniciar una relación amorosa con un hombre en quien no puedo confiar- le espetó.

-Dime que te niegas y que no confías en mí después de que pasemos la noche juntos- la dasafió -. Mañana verás el mundo de otra forma, Bella, ya lo verás.

-Una noche en la cama contigo no va a cambiar nada –protestó con fiereza.

-Dímelo mañana-la provocó Edward. Cerró la puerta corredera y echó a andar por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio que Bella ocupaba cuando iba a casa de su madre.

Bella contuvo el aliento y empezó a forcejear cuando Edward entró en el dormitorio.

-No puedes hacerme esto, y lo sabes. No me importa cuál sea tu postura hacia los derechos de los demás, ¡no puedes tratarme así!

Edward la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada cuando la dejó en el suelo.

-Soy un viejo amigo de la familia, recuerda. Lo único que voy a hacer será cuidar de ti, encargándome de que entres en calor después de tu estúpida incursión bajo la lluvia.

-Edward, escúchame –le suplicó Bella, con voz vacilante-. Tenemos que hablar. Es lo que ha ido mal en esta…en esta relación desde el principio. Tú no haces más que poner límites y levantar muros. No me dejas que te conozca.

Edward le soltó el primer botón del vestido.

-Conocerás todo lo que necesitas conocer sobre mí, esta noche.

-Maldita sea, ¡no permitiré que me hagas esto!- dijo mientras la apartaba las manos de un manotazo.

Estaba helada, mojada y bastante asustada.

-Deja de resistirte Bella- le dijo Edward, la agarró por las muñecas y se las puso a la espalda.-Estoy haciendo esto por tu bien, no solo por el mío.

-Al menos, ahórrate el sermón sobre tu bondad.

-Mírame, Bella –le ordenó suavemente, le cogió la cara y le levantó la barbilla-Mírame y dime que no me deseas.

-No te dese….-Edward la interrumpió con un beso. Cada centímetro de sus cuerpos vibraba de anhelo.

-La verdad, Bella. Dame eso, por lo menos.

-¿Por qué?-susurró-Tú nunca me la das.

-Siempre te he dicho la verdad y siempre te la diré –le prometió- Quizás no te cuente todo lo que desearías saber, pero lo que decido revelarte es cierto.

-¡Eso no me basta!-exclamó.

-Tendría que bastarte.- y la volvió a besar.- Reconoce que me has deseado durante todo este mes. Dime que supiste desde el principio que, tarde o temprano, acabaríamos juntos en la cama.

-No tenía nada de inevitable- y mintió. Sus sentidos le decían que ese momento estaba predestinado a suceder en el mismo momento que conoció a Edward Cullen.

-Bella, Bella –murmuró Edward-Siento como tiemblas en mis brazos. No me mientas cariño.

Comenzó a desabrochar de nuevo los botones del vestido y en esa ocasión no fue interrumpido. Cuando terminó deslizó la mano dentro del vestido y agarró sus pechos. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta.

-Edward….

-Se lo que intentas decirme, cariño. Relájate y deja que todo ocurra como debe ocurrir. Bella enterró el rostro en la tela de su jersey.

-Edward, esto no va a cambiar nada-dijo Bella con la voz ronca por el deseo-Mañana…..

-Lo único que me interesa es el presente. El futuro puede cuidarse solo- acarició la punta del pezón con el pulgar- Tus pezones están duros como cerezas Bella. Cuando te vi esta noche enseguida supe que no llevabas sujetador. Era una invitación.

-Edward no lo entiendes.-dijo Bella con un suspiro.

-Calla, Bella- bajó la cabeza y la besó bajo la oreja- No voy a seguir esperándote-volvió a rozar el pezón-¿Me deseas Bella?

Bella abandonó la lucha y se rindió.

-Te deseo Edward. Pero mañana todo seguirá igual.

-Para lo que vamos a hacer esta noche el futuro es tan inexistente como el pasado. La despojó del vestido. Bella se encontró desnuda delante de él, temblando de frio y de deseo. Edward le soltó las manos y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Bella hace tanto tiempo que deseaba verte así….-Edward deslizó sus manos por los costados del cuerpo de Bella- Vamos cielo, necesitamos esa ducha caliente. Los dos estamos helados y empapados. La condujo al baño y se desnudó. Bella era incapaz de desviar la mirada del cuerpo fuerte y esbelto de Edward. Este alargó el brazo y descorrió la cortina de la ducha y abrió el grifo.

Edward se volvió hacia ella y Bella experimentó una sensación de nerviosismo y expectación al ver su enorme erección.

-Ven Bella. Sabes tan bien como yo que ya no hay marcha atrás-le tendió una mano.

Bella apoyó los dedos en los de él y dejó que la arrastrara hacia el chorro de agua caliente. El agua disipó el frío y relajó los músculos, pero no disminuyó la intensidad de la pasión de ambos.

-Eres tan suave, Bella….-susurró Edward junto a sus cabellos mojados y la apretó contra él-siente lo que me haces.

-Ya he visto lo que te hago –y se sonrojó al ver el regocijo en los ojos de Edward.-Quiero decir….

-No podía ocultar mi reacción hacia ti aunque quisiera. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-aceptaba su rotunda erección-Pero quiero que la sientas, no solo que la veas.

Atrapó las manos de Bella y las atrajo a su pecho, ella se sorprendió flexionando los dedos para sentir la firmeza de sus músculos.

-Gata salvaje-murmuró Edward, y guió las manos de Bella hacia abajo.

-¿De verdad me deseas tanto?-una extraña sensación de poder se apoderó de ella.

-Creo que me volvería loco si esta noche no te tuviera- le soltó las muñecas y se llenó las manos con sus senos, antes de inclinarse para mordisquear sus puntas duras.

Bella se estremeció cuando Edward la sujetó de las caderas y la dirigió hacia su erección.

-Dios mío, mujer. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que te dejaría marchar esta noche?-Edward empezó a acariciar su entrepierna, mientras buscaba su centro de placer, mojado por el agua de la ducha.-¿Y qué-añadió al acariciar la entrada resbaladiza de Bella-te hizo pensar que podrías negarnos esto?

Bella no contestó. Ahora solo podía sentir y responder. Durante un mes se había estado atormentando con fantasías que, según ella, no debían hacerse realidad. Pero lo que Edward le hacía superaba con creces esas fantasías.

Edward introdujo dos dedos en su calor líquido y la instó a que ella también explorara su cuerpo, a lo que Bella accedió. Lo acarició y se deleitó en ello. Con cada embestida de sus dedos Bella se dejaba arrastrar cada vez más por el remolino de deseo que él le generaba.

Edward cerró el grifo, salió de la ducha ayudando a Bella a su vez a salir y la seco despacio con una toalla. Cuando terminó ella estaba sonrojada y vibraba de necesidad.

-Por favor, Edward – le suplicó.

-Te lo dije, te dije que al final me suplicarias.

-Te deseo-reconoció con violencia.

-Y yo a ti. Creeme te deseo mas que a nada sobre la faz de la tierra.-la levantó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. La tumbó sobre la cama y se recostó junto a ella.

Comenzó a acariciarle todo el cuerpo diciéndole palabas imperecederas. Bella se estremecía y exigía. Edward se colocó sobre ella.

-Ahora, cariño. Tiene que ser ahora. No puedo esperar más. Ábrete, Bella. Voy a hacerte mía.

No sabía si había sido su forma de decirlo o la manera agresiva en la que le abrió las piernas lo que hizo que recobrara la cordura. Una sensación de autentico peligro la hicieron ponerse rígida con tardía resistencia.

-No Bella, perdiste la batalla hace semanas.-dijo Edward con voz rasposa. Bajó las manos a los muslos de Bella y acarició su clítoris. Bella gritó y hundió las uñas en los hombros de Edward. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó su cuerpo hacia su mano.

-¿Lo ves, cariño?-gimió Edward-Es demasiado tarde.-se acopló dentro de su abertura y antes de que ella pudiese decir nada más, la penetró con fuerza –Ah, Bella, Bellaaaa….

El cuerpo de Bella se entregó a la vibrante excitación. El marcó el ritmo. Cada embestida de Edward provocaba que Bella emitiese un gemido gutural, lo aceptó con pasión y satisfacción.

Edward siguió penetrándola una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte y rápido, haciendo que Bella subiese cada vez más alto haciendo que alcanzará la cima de una forma culminante.

-Edward, Dios mío, Edward…..

-Agárrate a mi, Bella, agárrate a mí, yo cuidaré de ti…..

Y los dos gritaron sus nombres respectivos una y otra vez, hasta que sus cuerpos se quedaron relajados y flácidos.

Edward se recuperó despacio. Bella respiraba relajada, parpadeó varias veces antes de abrir los ojos.

-¿Bella?-susurró, mientras se salía de ella con desgana-¿Te encuentras bien? –se acomodó junto a ella y la rodeó con el brazo.

-Sí.

-Por un momento, me habías asustado –sonrió –.Parecía que hubieras sufrido una conmoción.

-Sí.

La leve sonrisa de Edward desapareció al ver que cerraba los ojos. Y por primera vez en toda la noche experimentó un atisbo de incertidumbre. Había sentido la entrega y había oído las palabras de deseo de Bella. Sabía que la había satisfecho. ¿Entonces por qué cerraba los ojos como si quisiera borrarlo de su mente?

Inquieto enredó sus piernas con las de ella, pero Bella no abrió los ojos.

-Bella, ¡dónde diablos crees que vas! –inquirió, al percatarse de que se alejaba de él.

-¿No te importa si duermo un poco, Edward? –preguntó con sospechosa docilidad.

-Bella, quiero hablar contigo.

-Dijiste que hablaríamos mañana.

Edward ahogó un suspiro y le retiró el pelo de la mejilla. Se estaba enfadando y sabía que era una reacción absurda.

Después de aquella noche, Bella nunca podría negar la pasión que había entre ellos. Sabía por la forma en que ella había reaccionado que podría repetir la experiencia cuando quisiera. Era suya en un nivel básico. Pero toda esa convicción no podría aplacar el creciente nerviosismo que Edward sentía en el vientre. La había presionado demasiado aquella noche. Había perdido el control cuando ella dijo de romper la relación. Lo había enfurecido el que quisiese abandonarlo y a decir verdad había sentido algo parecido al pánico.

El pánico era una reacción desconocida para Edward Cullen. La necesidad de sobrevivir en condiciones mortales lo había enseñado a controlar sus emociones, pero Bella Swan había despertado en él la temeridad y el pánico que podían nacer de la desesperación. No había tenido elección aquella noche, o forzaba la situación o corría el riesgo de que Bella saliese de su vida.

Debía concederle algún tiempo para que se reconciliara consigo misma y con él.

Volvió la cabeza y vio que Bella se había quedado dormida. Pensó dejarla dormir y hacerle el amor lenta y lánguidamente al amanecer. Luego podrían desayunar y pasar juntos el resto del día y hablar sobre su relación. Pero ese plan no le daría a Bella la soledad que necesitaría para asumir lo ocurrido. No estaba del todo seguro con lo que debía hacer. Bella le estaba enseñando muchas cosas aquella noche y no le agradaban las lecciones.

Por otro lado, pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama, que él también le había enseñado una lección crucial. Se acercó hacia la cama y arropó a Bella con la sábana. Recogió sus ropas, aun mojadas, se vistió y se marchó, pensando en lo apasionada, excitante y cautivadora que había estado Bella esa noche. Recorrió el pasillo y salió a las sombras de aquella noche lluviosa, fundiéndose con ellas.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella se despertó temprano, con una angustiosa sensación de fatalidad. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior anegaron su mente. Todo había salido a revés de como lo había planeado.

Había intuído que Edward Cullen podía ser peligroso, pero no imagiaba que se rigiera ppor sus propias normas. Y siendo sincera, debía reconocer lo primitivas que podían ser sus respuestas en tales circustancias. Todavía no podía crer lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

"Debía haber perdido el juicio", pensó Bella mientras se daba una ducha. Debería haber combatido a Edward, amenazarlo con llamar a la policia, gritando que la estaban violando. Pero reconocía que se había dejado arrastrar por una pasión desconocida para ella. Edward la había perseguido, capturado y poseido y ella lo había aceptado de buena manera. Lo había aceptado a él.

Nunca había estado tan a la merced de su propio deseo, ni de un hombre.

¿En qué se había equivocado? pensó mientras se vestía. Sabía que cada fin de semana que pasaba en Forks era más arriesgado que el anterior. Comprendía que la atracción entre Edward y ella era un fuego candente que podía quemarle si no tenía cuidado, como la noche anterior, que sentia que su cuerpo se abrasaba.

Jamás hubiese podido imaginar la reacción de Edward al decirle lo del fin de su relación, pasaría algun tiempo para poder olvidar su furia.

Bella hizo una mueca de dolor al ponerse unos pantalones grises. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que su cuerpo olvidara la noche anterior. Edward era un amante exigente y abrumador. Bella salió al salón pensando en que lo suyo solo podría tratarse de sexo, simple y llanamente sexo teniendo en cuenta que la relación entre Edward Cullen y ella carecía de fundamento real.

Edward se había negado a abrirse, no estaba dispuesto a confiar en ella. No quería responder a ninguna pregunta sobre su pasado y le aseguraba que ella no necesitaba conocer las respuestas. Y para colmo no se había molestado en pasar la noche con ella. Se había ido tras hacerle el amor.

Claro que no tenía motivo alguno para quedarse, pensó Bella mientras se servía un cafe y una tostada. Había consumado su venganza. Se había burlado de su decisión de poner fin a la relación y se había marchado.

Después de dos tazas de cafe su ánimo empezó a revivir. Todas las mujeres cometían errores en su vida al tratar con los hombres.

-Entonces, ¿por qué calificar lo ocurrido anoche de un error de juicio no me tranquiliza? -dijo en voz alta.

Con la taza de cafe en la mano Bella se adentró en el salón y observó que había dejado de llover. Aun sentía ese temor que el infundó Edward aquella noche. No podñia eludir la sensación de que algo había cambiado y que no podría escapar de las consecuencias. No podía quedarse alli, no cuando Edward Cullen vivía en la puerta de al lado. Su instinto le decía que aquella mañana se escondiera. Se dispuso a regar las plantas después de todo era a eso a lo que iba allí.

Tenía la sensació de que salir corriendo aquella mañana le iba a servir tan poco como le había servido la noche anterior. Pero trató de concentrarse en alejarse de Edward. Llegó al estudio de su padrastro y se fijó en el ordenador que ella le había ayudado a elegir unos meses atrás. Phil Evans se mostró encantado con su nuevo juguete. En él guardaba todos sus archivos financieros personales. Con los conocimientos que había adquirido en FlexGlad, Bella había aconsejado y enseñado a su padrástro. A ella Phil le pareció un hombre encantador desde el principio, pero hasta que no le ayudó con el programa de ordenador no fue que lo conoció bien.

Se sentó delante del ordenador. Sentía curiosidad por saber si al final su padrastro le había dado uso al programa de contabilidad que le instaló.Encendió el ordenador e insertó el disquette y apareció la lista de archivos de Phil.

IRS

REGISTRO

CUENTAS

INV RE

En el último archivo Phil hacía un seguimiento de las inversiones de su madre, Renee Evans. A Phil le encantaba estar al tanto de las estrategias bancarias. Lo apasionaba desvelar las complejidades de los procedimientos de contabilidad.

-Deberías haber sido contable -le dijo Bella en una ocasión.

-Sí, debería -contestó -Pero provengo de una familia de abogados, así que me resultó imposible elegir otra profesión.

-Ah, esos son los riesgos de haber sido un niño rico-bromeó Bella.

-Los antecedentes de una persona pueden suponer limitaciones. Hay ocasiones en las que lo más grato sería cerrar la puerta del pasado y empezar de cero. Pero hace falta valor. Mucho valor.

Bella se preguntó, en ese momento, si no sería eso exactamente lo que Edward Cullen habí a hecho. Pero ¿qué clase de vida había tenido que le había echo amasar una fortuna? por lo que ahora solo se dedicaba a gestionar sus propias inversiones. Realmente podía ser un asesino a sueldo muy cotizado.

-No más preguntas sobre Edward Cullen -se aconsejó en voz alta -¿Es que anoche no aprendiste la lección?

¿Por qué después del trauma de la noche anterior, sentía más curiosidad que nunca por Edward?

Por lo que veía Phil se había vuelto muy creativo. Además de los archivos financieros, había algunos nuevos.

INDEC

5UA

EC

El primero se refería a los" indicadores económicos"; el segundo a las tendencias de los "cinco últimos años" y el ültimo debería referirse a las cotizaciones de la bolsa, pero no encajaba por lo que abrió el archivo para ver su contenido.

Se sorprendió al ver su contenido, eran anotaciones de Phil. Lo primero que comprendió fue el significado de la iniciales EC "Edward Cullen".

Debía cerrar el archivo y apagar el ordenador. No tenía derecho a usmear en aquellos registros.

No había duda de la clase de transacción que estaba presenciando. Phil estaba realizando pagos regulares a Edward por valor de mil dólares al mes.

-Dios mío -susurró Bella, no tenía sentido. ¡Mil dólares al mes! Varias posibilidades pasaban por su cabeza: chantaje, préstamo, soborno. Bella trataba de hallar una explicación lógica a los pagos que Phil hacía a Edward Cullen. Enseguida, salió del archivo y apagó el ordenador. Más preguntas sobre Edward Cullen. Los interrogantes se multiplicaban y las respuestas no llegaban. Recordó la sensación de peligro que en ocasiones había experimentado en su presencia.

De repente se puso furiosa lo que la impulsó a levantase y salir del estudio hechando humo. Tenía bastante con que le hubiese ofrecido ser su concubina, con que quisiese hacer lo todo su manera, pero que intimidara a su padrastro era harina de otro costal.

Sacó su talonario y salió de la casa dando un portazo. La furia y el dolor de la noche anterior alimentaban su temeridad, cubrió los cien metros que separaban la casa de su madre de la fortaleza de Edward.

Por primera vez Bella se acercó a la pesada verja de hierro y pulsó la tecla del interfono. No oyó ninguna respuesta verbal, pero la puerta principal de la sobria mansión se abrió.

Edward apareció y la observó a través del cuidado cesped. Bella no vio ni un rastro de emoción en su cara. Edward era un experto en ocultar sus reacciones. Salvo la noche anterior.

Cerró la mano derecha entorno a uno de los barrotes y lo miró a los ojos.

-He venido a hablar del archivo que tiene mi padrastro sobre ti –le dijo sin rodeos.

Edward entornó sus fríos ojos y echó a andar hacia la verja. Aquella mañana llevaba los pantalones de pinzas y camisa de color caqui y su pelo cobriza brillaba con la luz del sol.

Cuando Edward se detuvo al otro lado de la verja, Bella estaba haciendo acopio de todo el valor que poseía.

-¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando Bella? –preguntó en voz baja, y cerró una mano entorno a los dedos de Bella que aferraba el barrote. Cuando intentó soltarse Edward la sujetó con más fuerza, hasta que sintió como el metal se clavaba en sus dedos.

-El archivo que guarda sobre ti mi padrastro –repitió con á en el nuevo ordenador de Phil, y en él consta que te está pagando mil dólares al mes.

Edward la observó antes de decir con mucha suavidad:

-Ya veo que has estado muy ocupada esta mañana. ¿Qué diablos sabes de esos mil al mes?

-Todavía, nada –le espetó-. Pero quiero saberlo todo. ¿Por qué te paga tanto dinero mi padrastro, Edward?

La soltó y descorrió el cerrojo, mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

-¿Has desayunado?

-Edward no he venido a charlar ni a tomar café. Quiero saber lo que hay entre tú y Phil.

-Entra en la casa Bella –le indicó-. Puede que a ti no te apetezca un café, pero a mí sí-se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la casa.

A regañadientes, Bella lo sigió.

-¿Te preparas para una revolución?-preguntó en tono cáustico. El lugar parecía un recinto militar.

-No sería la primera -replicó Edward. Bella se quedó atónita a su espalda.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Olvídalo. El comedor está por aquí.

El ambiente casi tropical sorprendió a Bella, y recordó que en realidad no sabía que esperar. No lo conocía para adivinar que clase de entorno crearía en su hogar. Se dio cuenta, a través de la ventana, que la parte trasera de la casa, que daba a la playa, también estaba cercada por una reja.

-Tienes que utilizar una llave para ir y venir de la playa.

-El anterior propietario hizo construir el muro-le dijo Edward, restando importancia a su comentario.

-Vi la casa por fuera hace un par de años, cuando los Hendreson vivían aquí. El muro era la mitad de alto y no había ninguna reja de hierro entre la casa y la playa.

Edward se encogió de hombros y le indicó una silla para que se sentara.

-¿Y qué si he hecho algunas modificaciones?

-Te tomas muy en serio eso de que la casa de un hombre es su castillo ¿verdad? –se burló. Se sentó en la silla que Edward le había indicado y contempló como se acercaba almostrador de la cocina y encendía la cafetera.

-Bella, no has venido a hacer comentarios desagradables sobre mi casa. Ya as dejado muy claro que no te agrada. Pasemos a otra cuestión.

-¿Los ingresos mensuales que te hace Phil?-sugirió con atrevimiento. No le había gustado su tono autoritario.

-¿Y por qué no hablamos de anoche, mejor?-Edward se recostó en el mostrador y la miró.

Bella sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas.

-No entra en mi lista de temas abiertos a debate-espetó con voz tensa.

-A mí, es el único que me interesa tratar.

-No esperarás que me crea eso. Tú eres el que tiene por norma no remover el pasado ¿recuerdas?

-Esa norma es aplicable a mi pasado lejano, no al reciente, y lo sabes.

-¿Eres consciente de lo increíblemente arrogante que eres?

La expresión de Edward se endureció.

-He establecido algunas normas en mi vida y procuro cumplirlas. Puedes llamarlo arrogancia, si lo deseas….

-Lo deseo.

-Yo prefiero llamarlo prudencia y lógica. También es mi prerrogativa.

-Olvídate de anoche. Cualquier hombre que de verdad quisiera hablar de ello, se habría quedado, al menos, hasta la mañana siguiente-"cielos, no debería haber sacado eso a relucir".

Se produjo el silencio a su espalda, mientras miraba hacia la playa. Edward se acercó sin hacer ruido y Bella sintió sus dedos en la barbilla, y alzó el rostro.

-¿Se trata de eso?-preguntó con suavidad-¿Has desenterrado el hacha de guerra esta mañana por que no pasé toda la noche contigo?

-¡No, maldita sea, esa no es la razón de mi visita!-protestó con violencia.

Edward se sentó en la silla al lado de Bella.

-Créeme, Bella, no fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos. Pensé que querrías estar sola esta mañana. No quería forzarte….

-¡Será una broma!¿Que no querías forzarme, después de haberme obligado a meterme en la cama contigo?

La emoción asomó fugazmente al rostro de Edward.

-Tú lo deseabas tanto como yo.

Bella era demasiado orgullosa para bajar la vista.

-Reconozco que anoche aprendí una cosa, Edward. Soy igual de vulnerable al poder de la atracción sexual que cualquier otra persona.

-¿Vas a decirme que eso es todo lo que fue para ti?-deslizó el pulgar por la mandíbula de Bella con leve amenaza-¿Un simple polvo?

-¿Qué podría haber sido si no?-le espetó con osadía-¿Violación?

-Bella, no me aprietes demasiado las tuercas, ¿quieres? Cuando estoy contigo, mi autocontrol no es tan fuerte como debería-le advirtió.

-Eso ya lo descubrí anoche.

Edward la soltó y se puso en pie, sirvió dos tazas de café.

-Al mismo tiempo que yo –anunció con ironía-. Aunque también hice otros descubrimientos interesantes.

-Ya te he dicho que no he venido a hablar de lo de anoche.

-Ah, sí. Quieres saber de qué son esos mil dólares al mes-Edward regresó a su sitio y volvió a sentarse.- ¿Cómo lo has averiguado, Bella?

Bella tomó una de las tazas. Necesitaba hacer algo con las manos.

-Las transferencias están claramente archivadas en el ordenador de Phil –murmuró. Edward torció los labios.

-Debí imaginarlo. Phil y su pasión por la precisión. Cómo no, ha guardado la información en su nuevo ordenador –miró hacia la playa sin reparar en Bella- Así que, esta mañana, has estado husmeando ¿eh?

Bella se puso rígida, consciente de su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-No estaba husmeando. Ayudé a Phil a crear esos archivos y he entrado en ellos docenas de veces.

-Pero no en ese archivo.

-No existía la última vez que abrí el listado.

-Y al ver mi nombre en él, no pudiste resistir la tentación de abrirlo ¿verdad?- Edward aparentaba estar Bella. Tu y tus interminables preguntas. Eres curiosa como una gata, y no es ése tu único atributo felino, ¿no es así?

-Edward, quiero respuestas.

-Lo sé. Pero como de costumbre, no vas a conseguirla-. Bella tragó saliba.

-Hablo en serio, Edward, quiero saber lo que está pasando. ¿Por qué te paga Phil tanto dinero?

-Eso es algo entre Phil y yo.

-¿Y qué dice mi madre?

-Renee tampoco lo sabe. No le atañe. Más aún, si se lo mencionas, me voy a enfadar mucho-dijo.

-¿De verdad esperas que lo olvide? ¿Qué finja que no pasa nada?

La miró a los ojos.

-Y no pasa nada. Al menos, nada que te incumba. Ya te he dicho que es algo entre Phil y yo.

-¿Le has prestado dinero?- Edward no dijo nada-.¿Estás chantajeando a mi padrastro?-preguntó con agitación.

Edward se quedó callado durante un momento, meditando la respuesta.

-Ésa es una acusación muy grave, Bella.

-No te estoy acusando, te estoy preguntando. Pero tu tienes por norma no contestar a mis preguntas ¿verdad?-dijo con norma de comunicar sólo lo que se te antoja. ¿Cómo te atreves a quedarte ahí sentado, bebiendo tranquilamente café, y a decirme que no es asunto mío? Si pensaras que estoy chantajeando a un pariente tuyo ¿te mantendrías al margen? Maldita sea, ¡ni siquiera sé si tienes parientes! –concluyó con una mezcla de furia y frustración.

-¿De verdad crees que estoy chantajeando a Phil?

-No sé qué creer. Casi no sé nada sobre ti, ¡gracias a tu incapacidad total para comunicarte!-cielos, practicamente le estaba gritando. Los dedos de Bella temblaron. Era exasperante perder los estribos con un hombre que sabía mantener el control.

-Anoche nos comunicamos, Bella.

-¿Eso entiendes tu por comunicación? –exclamó y se puso de pie se un ás como una cabra. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió pensar que podríamos mantener una relación duradera? Olvida lo de anoche, Edward. Es historia, y no hablamos del pasado, ¿recuerdas? Sólo quiero saber lo que le estas haciendo a Phil.

-No le estoy haciendo nada.

-¿Lo estás chantajeando? –inquirió. La mirada verde era fría como tempano.

-¿Tu qué crees?

-¡Eso no es una respuesta!

Edward se puso en pie y dio un paso hacia ella, lo que obligó a Bella a apretarse contra la pared de la cocina.

-¿Crees que estoy chantajeando a tu padrastro?-Edward levantó las manos y las apoyó en la pared, a cada lado de la cabeza de Bella. La intimidaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-Edward….

-Contéstame –le ordenó.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no se que creer.

-Contéstame.

-¡No quiero creerlo! –exclamó.

-¿Pero lo crees?

Percibió la amenaza y comprendió que estaba furibundo.

-No –Bella bajó la mirada y la fijó en el primer botón de su , no creo que seas un chantajista.

Edward se enderezó y dejó caer las manos. Con expresión lúgubre, y se sentó de nuevo.

-Bueno, al menos, gracias por eso.

Bella le taladró la espalda con la mirada.

-Lo dices como si fuera una menudencia. Teniendo en cuenta tu pose altiva, fuerte y silenciosa, no puedo creer que quiera darte el beneficio de la duda.

Edward le dirigió una mirada burlona.

-Lo tomaré como un pequeño paso hacia la confianza.

-Un paso muy pequeño –le espetó Bella, rabiosa.

-Siéntate Bella. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Vas a decirme lo que hay entre Phil y tú?

-No –sonrió de decirte que se trata de un asunto personal entre Phil y yo, no pienso hablar del tema contigo, y ya deberías saberlo.

Bella se quedó inmovil durante un momento, con la mirada fija en el rostro de Edward.

-Entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar.

-De anoche.

-¿En serio? –regresó a la mesa y tomó su talonario de piel.

-Bella ¿Qué haces?

-Voy a extenderte un cheque por valor de tres mil dólares. Eso debería cubrir la deuda de mi padrastro contigo durante los próximos tres meses. Durante ese tiempo, pienso averiguar lo que ocurre y, luego, decidiré que hacer al respecto.

-No seas tonta.

-He sido una tonta durante todo un mes. Intento recuperar la dignidad perdida –se inclinó sobre el talón, rellenó los espacios en blanco con esmero y firmó con ademán energico.

-Olvídate del cheque, maldita sea, y mírame-alargó el brazo para cubrir los dedos de Bella con la mano justo cuando terminaba de firmar. Ella lo miró, y sus ojos reflejaron recelo y resentimiento-. Lamento haber herido tus sentimientos dejándote sola anoche. La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer. Pensaba ir a verte esta mañana y dar un paseo contigo por la playa, para comentar la situación. Pero pensé que querías estar sola cuando despertaras. Después de todo, anoche no querías hablar ¿recuerdas?

La noche anterior, Bella no había querido afrontar el trauma emocional que acababa de sufrir. Se había debatido entre el deseo de sumirse en la satisfacción posterior al placer que le había dado y la certeza de que se hallaba ante un peligroso dilema. Al final escogió entregarse a la languidez.

Al sostener la mirada de Edward, Bella comprendió, sin embargo, que no tenía sentido explicárselo. No tenía sentido explicar nada a un hombre que no creía en el diálogo abierto y sincero.

-Lo recuerdo-susurró. La expresión de Edward se suavizó.

-Lo de anoche estuvo bien, ¿verdad, Bella?

-Eso depende de cómo se mire –contestó serenamente.

Edward no reaccionó a la deliberada provocación y sonrió.

-Lo miro por la forma en que me envolvías, por tus pequeños jadeos y exigencias, por cómo gritaste mi nombre y por cómo te encendías con mis caricias. ¿Vas a negarlo?

-No –dijo Bella.- Mirándolo así estuvo bien. ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Superó mis expectativas. Fue fantástico –se puso en pie, tomándolo por sorpresa.-Descuida que te llamaré la próxima vez que me apetezca pasar una noche de amor desenfrenado. Aquí están los tres mil. Puedes cobrar le cheque este mismo lunes. Tiene fondos.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?-gruñó Edward cuando la vio caminando hacia la salida.

-A mi casa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes irte así?-Edward estaba tras ella.

-El sentido común.

-¡Sabes tan bien como yo que no puedes escapar de lo que hay entre nosotros!

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?¿Atarme y encerrarme aquí, en tu fortaleza?-puso la mano en el pomo. No estaba segura de que Edward no cometiera semejante locura. Tenía que huir de esa prisión.

-Bella, escúchame…-empezó a decir.

-Cuando te apetezca dialogar, dialogar de verdad, quizá decida escucharte. Hasta entonces, será mejor…-no pudo seguir hablando porque Edward le puso una mano en el hombro y la giró.

-¿Tú quieres que nuestra relación se base en una comunicación total? Pues yo quiero que se base en una confianza total.

-La una depende de la otra-exclamó Bella.

Edward se esforzaba por mantener el control.

-Bella, los dos nos estamos poniendo un poco extremistas, y eso no esta bien. Tenemos que calmarnos y empezar de nuevo.

-Una idea excelente-corroboró Bella.

.Tenemos que empezar de nuevo, pero eso no significa que podamos olvidar lo que pasó anoche.

-No te preocupes-le dijo Bella con serenidad-Nunca olvidaré lo que pasó anoche.

-No tergiverses mis palabras, Bella-le advirtió-. Anoche, te hice mía, y ya no podrás dejar de serlo. Ese hecho ha quedado escrito con tinta indeleble, ¿me oyes?

-Oigo todas y cada una de tus arrogantes palabras.

-Bella, créeme, mis normas tienen un sentido. Será mejor para los dos que confíes en mí.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que confiaste en alguien, Edward?-preguntó con tristeza. Sin que se diese cuenta, se liberó de su agarre y salió por la puerta.

Edward permaneció en al umbral, con los puños cerrados, contemplando cómo abría la pesada verja de hierro. Su pelo leonado se meció sobre sus hombros al salir. Recordó su cuerpo suave y sedoso, bajo su tacto, la noche anterior.

¿Por qué diablos había guardado Phil ese maldito archivo en el ordenador. Si Bella no lo hubiese encontrado, seguro estaría de mejor humor. Edward se giró y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Bella era una mujer cautelosa, inquisitiva y cuidadosa. Por lo menos en la cama había sido capaz de vencer su actitud recelosa y prudente hacia él. Miró hacia la mesa y vio el talón de tres mil dólares, lo cogió y lo rasgó en varios pedazos. El lunes llamaría a la agencia de viajes y reservaría un billete en el crucero de Bella. Una semana de vacaciones con ella podría consolidar su relación. Al menos a bordo de un barco no podría huir muy lejos.

**Bueno chicas aquí teneis otro capítulo, perdonad la tardanza pero entre el trabajo y mis tres niños apenas tengo tiempo. Prometo intentar actualizar el siguiente cuanto antes.**

**Quería pediros ayuda, vereis cuando descubrí fanficction leí una historia que me encantó pero no recuerdo el título ni el autor asi que os digo mas o menos de lo que trataba por si alguna podeis ayudarme.**

**Carlisle y Esme rescataron a Edward y Bella cuando eran pequeños, de alguien que quería matarlos, se criaron juntos, tenía sus poderes (Edward leía la mente y Bella tenía su escudo) cuando tienen 18 años atacan su casa y huyen con la ayuda de Jacob, despues llegan Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rose que vienen desde el futuro para protegerlos, ya que quieren matarlos porque un hijo de ambos (Ethan) salvará el mundo del yugo impuesto por Aro.**

**Bueno es mas o menos así. Gracias por leer mi historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN Y AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA DIRE EL NOMBRE DE LA AUTORA**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON EXCLUSIVIDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**Capitulo 4.**

-Quiero que sepas lo mucho que te agradezco que lleves estas pruebas a la isla de Valentine-le dijo Eleazar Denali a Bella por enésima vez-. Le estás ahorrando a la compañía un par de los grandes en gastos de mensajería. Y, además, dormiré tranquilo sabiendo que los documentos están en buenas manos.

-No es nada, Eleazar. A decir verdad, siento un poco de curiosidad por el señor Velentine y su isla. Será una excursión interesante.

-Ese tipo es un excéntrico de primera clase, pero tambien es un auténtico genio -Eleazar sonrió y embutió la hojas imprimidas a ordenador en un pesado maletín de cuero negro que descansaba sobre su escritorio-. Estos papeles lo demuestran. Es un análisis de sus últimas teorías. Nos envió los datos teóricos sobre inteligencia artificial que quería introducir en nuestro ordenador y le estamos enviando los resultados. Tienen un potencial inmenso. Está haciendo unos avances increíbles en tecnología informática. Tiene su propio sistema en la isla, pero no es más que un pequeño ordenador personal. Puede desarollar algunas de sus teorías e idear la lógica necesaria para analizarlas, pero precisa que nuestro ordenador central realice el análisis definitivo. Por cierto, no te preocupes si pierdes la llave del maletín, Valentine tiene su propio juego. Algo menos de lo que preocuparse.

Bella pensó que ese sofisticado maletín con sus cierres cromados paracía sacado de una revista de moda para espías. Se sentiría nerviosa al tener que subir al barco con aquello en la mano. Pero claro, en lo referente a objetos personales, Denali, se procuraba lo mejor.

Aun siendo joven, Eleazar había amasado una gran fortuna en muy poco tiempo y le encantaba contar la historia de cómo lo logró. Vestía creaciones de los diseñadores más famosos, usaba zapatos de piel cosidos a mano y tenía tres coches de tres países diferentes. Aquella noche íba a llevar a Bella a casa en el que a ella más le gustaba, el Ferrari. El Mercedes tambien era muy bonito y por supuesto el Lotus tampoco le desagradaba. Pero el Ferrari rojo sangre le agradaba en demasía.

Estaba agotada y suspiró mientras Eleazar cerraba con llave la oficina y se dirigían hacia el ascensor. Había estado todo el día ultimando detalles para hacer la entrega del maletín al tal Valentine. Al hecho de estar completamente agotada se sumaba el hecho de no haber recibido noticias de Edward en toda la semana. Bella reconocía que había estado esperando una llamada suya.

Se había repetido una y otra vez que lo último que deseaba era saber de él. pero una vocecita la tranquilizaba diciendole que Edward no era de los que dejaban marchar facilmente. Se pondría en contacto con ella. Aunque, pensó, la relación con Edward Cullen había estado condenada al fracaso desde el principio.

Se introdujo en el maravilloso Ferrari, mientras Eleazar sujetaba la puerta, una vez dentro la cerró y se situó tras el volante.

-¿Ya has hecho el equipaje?-preguntó Eleazar mientras sacaba el deportivo del aparcamiento.

-Sí. Sólo me queda guardar unas cuantas cosas-dirigió una mirada al maletín-. ¿Debo llevarlo encadenado a la muñeca?

Eleazar sonrió, tenía unos rasgos atractivos. Era un hombre apuesto y franco, de unos treinta que sonreía con frecuencia. Contaba con gran número de mujeres. Bella, por razones que nunca se había detenido a pensar, le había rechazado educadamente en un par de ocasiones. Su falta de interés no había afectado a Denali ni a su relación profesional.

-No sería mala idea-musitó mientras se dirigía hacia la urbanización donde vivía Bella.

-¡Será una broma! -exclamó Bella, entre risas-. ¿Tan valiosas son esas pruebas?

-Ya lo creo. Para quienes sepan interpretarlas, claro. La mayoría no les daría ningún valor, aunque lograran verlas. La inteligencia artificial es la vanguardia de la tecnología actual. Sólo un puñado de personas en todo el mundo saben de qué se trata.

-Dicen que cuando podamos enseñar a los ordenadores a pensar como los humanos y a emitir juicios basados en la lógica humana, aparecerá una generación de máquinas completamente nuevas-comentó Bella.

-Se llamará la quinta generación. En eso se centra el trabajo de Valentine -asintió todavía queda mucho. De momento, no son más que teorías.

-¿Y Valentine es capaz de comprender esas pruebas?

-Valentine creó la teoría básica en la que se basan esos análisis. No tiene acceso al equipo informático necesario para poner a prueba sus ideas y teorías, así que FlexGlad y Valentine han hecho un trato provechoso para ambos. Nosotros le pagamos para que piense y él deja que nosotros experimentemos con sus sueños. Cuando dé en la diana, si lo logra, recibirá un porcentaje de los beneficios.

-Si necesita acceso a equipos sofisticados para verificar su trabajo, ¿por qué vive en esa isla?

-Es un pirado -dijo excéntrico redomado. ¿Quién sabe cómo piensa? Si pensara como los demás, no nos sería de ninguna utilidad.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Sabe que voy, ¿verdad?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Te estará esperando en la pequeña pista de aterrizaje de la isla.

-¿Vive alguien más en esa isla?

-Unas cuantas personas. En su mayoría, pescadores y sus familias. Según tengo entendido, Valentine no les presta la más mínima atención, y ellos le devuelven el favor. Es una de las islas del Caribe menos explotadas, por decir algo. Desde luego, no destaca por su riqueza.

-¿Simplemente, le entrego los papeles, o tengo que pedirle que firme un recibo, o algo así? ¿Cómo sabré que es él?-preguntó Bella.

Denali rió entre dientes.

-Sólo hay un Valentine. Lo conocí hace un año. Es grande como un oso, tiene el pelo largo y una barba que el cae por el pecho. Lleva un par de gafas de montura metálica y, con su actitud, siempre te hace pensar que le estas robando un tiempo valioso. No te animará a quedarte más de lo necesario. Lo único que quiere es que lo dejen solo con su cerebro y el pequeño ordenador que ha conseguido instalar en la isla. Por suerte para nosotros, no puede utilizar un sistema más sofisticado, de lo contrario, no necesitaría a FlexGlad. Claro que tampoco podría permitírselo.

-¿Todavía no ha amasado una fortuna con sus teorías?

-Entre tú y yo, no es un gran hombre de negocios -le reveló Eleazar-.¿Es ahí donde se gira?

-Si, en la próxima bocacalle. Puedes dejarme en el aparcamiento.

Denali la miró con cómica estupefacción.

-¿Cómo? ¿No vamos a brindar por tu viaje?

Bella parpadeó.

-Ah. Bueno, si te apetece tomar una copa conmigo...

-Claro. Después de todo, te envío con una porción del futuro de FlexGlad. Creo que eso merece un brindis.

Denali aparcó el Ferrari y le abrió la puerta a Bella. Juntos recorrieron la senda de piedra que conducía a su adosado.

-Bonito lugar -dijo Denali, mientras contemplaba el pequeño jardín. Bella sacó la llave.

-Gracias. A mí me gusta.

-Aunque apuesto a que no es tan bonito como el bungaló que tiene tu madre en Forks. Yo también estoy pensando en comprarme una casa en la playa.

Y, seguramente, lo haría, pensó Bella, mientras giraba la llave. Eleazar se concedía toda clase de caprichos. Ahorraba dinero para la empresa, pero no escatimaba en su vida privada. Pero Forks no era para él. Los recuerdos de su última noche allí la acosaban en sueños, y el dolor de la última escena con Edward era profundo.

-Te llaman por teléfono- dijo Eleazar, cuando ella abrió la puerta.-Mientras contestas, yo rebuscaré en la cocina para ver con que podemos hacer un brindis de despedida.

Bella le contempló mientras se alejaba hacia la cocina y ella contestó el teléfono. Eleazar no tardó en ponerse cómodo, era la primera vez que entraba a su casa y ya estaba abriendo las puertas de los armarios. Edward tenía una actitud más comedida en esos aspectos.

Claro que Edward era mucho más comedido y cauto en todos los sentidos. Menos durante la última noche, claro.

-¿Sí?

Se produjo una pausa, y antes incluso de que Bella oyera la voz suave y sombría, su instinto adivinó la identidad de su interlocutor.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras a casa. Son casi las diez.

-Edward.

Sintiéndose afectada por la llamada, Bella se sentó en la silla de cuero que había junto al teléfono. Después de una semana, había decidido llamar. Sintió resbaladiza la mano que sostenía el auricular.

-¿Qué quieres, Edward?-dijo Bella en voz baja y tensa. Rezó para que Eleazar se entretuviera en la cocina durante unos minutos y se estrujó el cerebro para idear cómo afrontar la situación. Las frases agudas que había estado practicando en caso de producirse esta llamada se habían esfumado.

_Para empezar, podrías decirme dónde has estado toda la tarde-sugirió con afabilidad.

-Trabajando.

Muy bien, he ahí una respuesta concisa y convincente. Pensó Bella.

-Mira, Edward, no entiendo por qué te molestas en llamar esta noche, a no ser…-se interrumpió cuando una idea en exceso optimista se le pasó por la cabeza-. A no ser que hayas decidido explicarme a qué se debe ese archivo de Phil- sintió un nudo de incertidumbre en el estómago.

-Eres de ideas fijas, ¿verdad, cariño?-dijo Edward y suspiró yo también. ¿Estás sola?

-No –le dijo con un ápice de desafio-. Mi jefe ha venido a desearme un buen viaje. No puedo hablar mucho, Edward. Por favor, di lo que tengas que decir y déjame en paz.

-Querrás decir que te deje con Dénali-gruñó Edward.- Deshazte de él, Bella.

Bella guardó un silencio deliberado. No estaba dispuesta a recibir órdenes.

-¿Bella? Hablo en serio. No juegues conmigo.

-Yo no juego, Edward, eso es cosa tuya- lo acusó con voz tensa.

-Nada de lo que he hecho contigo ha sido un juego-le aseguró con suavidad-Y ahora tampoco estoy jugando. Bella, hace un mes que salimos juntos. ¿No me conoces lo bastante para saber que no pienso compartirte con otro hombre, ahora que eres mía?

Bella tragó saliva, consciente del derecho que Edward insistía en tener sobre ella. Pero lo conocía lo bastante para saber que hablaba en serio. Y no tenía derecho alguno a implicar a Eleazar en aquella refriega.

-¿Has llamado para acosarme? –inquirió, serena, justo cuando Eleazar entraba en el salón con una botella de coñac y dos copas. Sonrió alegremente y se sentó en el sofá frente a ella.

-A decir verdad –contestó Edward-, no. Te llamo para saber si ya le has pedido a alguien que se ocupe de las plantas de tus padres durante tu viaje. ¿Te vas mañana, verdad?

Bella inspiró profundamente.

-Sí –con una pequeña sonrisa aceptó el coñac que Eleazar le entregaba.- Y no te preocupes por las plantas. Le pedí a la asistenta de mi madre que cuidara de ellas. Gracias por acordarte, de todas formas.-prosiguió en un tono coloquial-. Creo que lo tengo todo controlado. Ya te contaré que tal me ha ido el viaje cuando vuelva. Gracias por llamar.

Antes de que Edward pudiera contestar, colgó el teléfono con suavidad.

-Un vecino, que llamaba para despedirse.

-Bueno, brindemos para que sea un viaje ameno para ti y provechoso para FlexGlad –declaró Eleazar en tono complacido, y elevó su copa-. Y no te olvides de enviarnos una postal.

¿De Valentine?-bromeó Bella. Dénali rió.

-Al cuerno con Valentine. Escoge una postal de una playa nudista. Será mucho más interesante.

Tendría que deshacerse de él enseguida. Pobre Eleazar. No imaginaba que estaba entre dos fuegos. Pero era un hombre agradable y no debía implicarlo más en su vida sentimental.

Sí, Edward había llamado desde Forks y no podía hacer gran cosa para evitar que estuviera con Eleazar aquella noche, pero Bella sabía que ese hecho no le serviría de protección a su jefe en el futuro. Ella misma había experimentado el potencial violento de Edward y sabía lo implacable que podría llegar a ser. Le había dicho que se deshiciese de Eleazar y eso mismo pensaba hacer. Sería mucho menos arriesgado para todos.

Cielos, estaba cediendo a las amenazas de Edward. Aún le quedaban algunos asuntos que aclarar con Edward Cullen, y hasta que no lo hiciera, tenía la obligación de mantener a los demás alejados del peligro.

Después de quince minutos, Bella ya tenía a Eleazar en la puerta.

-No pierdas de vista ese maletín, Bella –le advirtió Eleazar en tono serio, justo cuando ella cerraba la puerta.

-No te preocupes, está en buenas manos-le prometió.

-Eso no lo dudo –repuso Dénali con una sonrisa-. Eres una de las mejores ayudantes que he tenido nunca. Cuídate y disfruta del viaje.

El teléfono volvió a sonar justo cuando Bella echaba la llave. Con una profunda sensación de mal presagio, descolgó.

-¿Se ha ido?-preguntó Edward en tono afable.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Que sí.

Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo que Bella sintió deseos de gritar. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar su mal genio.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te molestas en llamar otra vez?-preguntó con educación.

-Para asegurarme, imagino.

-No me pareces la clase de hombre que necesita asegurarse de nada –le espetó-. Siempre estás muy seguro de ti mismo.

Hubo una pequeña vacilación y Edward preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que, a veces, haces que me sienta un tanto inseguro?

-No –replicó-. Un hombre capaz de levantar un muro alrededor de sí mismo y de su casa no tiene cabida para una emoción tan deslavazada como la inseguridad. Buenas noches otra vez, Edward.


End file.
